bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Enji Todoroki
Enji Todoroki & Keigo Takami vs. Starservant is a battle fought between the No. 1 Pro Hero Endeavor and the No. 2 Pro Hero Hawks against the Villain Starservant. Izuku and Katsuki also attempt to aid Endeavor in this fight. Prologue Shoto brings Izuku and Katsuki to work with Endeavor for the Hero Work-Studies. While patrolling the city, Endeavor appears to greet the students kindly, only to aggressively change his tone and explain that he only wanted to work with Shoto. Shoto reminds the No. 1 Hero that he accepted them regardless and Katsuki adds that Endeavor is a jerk. Izuku thanks Endeavor for taking them in and notices how much calmer the Flame Hero appears now. Endeavor admits that he only cares about Shoto and tells the others to stand back and watch if they want to learn. The Flame Hero suddenly dons his mask and leaps into action. To his surprise, the three young students do their best to keep up with him. Meanwhile, there is a ruckus across the city caused by the mysterious Starservant. He's preaching about the end of days and uses his glass manipulation Quirk to harass the citizens. Watching from a tower above, Hawks comments that this is horrible timing for him. A sonic boom goes off in the city while the boys try to keep up with their new employer. Izuku notes that Endeavor took off before anyone even noticed the commotion, which takes more than just speed. Battle !]] Starservant continues preaching and tells the citizens to flee before he clashes with darkness. He collects all the glass from windows in the area and creates a giant ball using the move: Enlightened Fallen King. He prepares to thrust it toward the crowded streets, demanding the dark herald reveal itself. Suddenly, a fireball crashes into the large glass orb and blows it apart with furious flames. Using Flashfire Fist, Endeavor completely annihilates the old villain's attack and tells him not to make trouble on his turf. Fearing the head of Endeavor's flames, Starservant flees down an alley and calls his minions. Endeavor flies down the alleyway in pursuit, but when he comes out of the other end, Starservant's minions are ready to attack. The next moment, Izuku and Katsuki take on the minions directly. However, in an even faster flash, Hawks appears and effortlessly dispatches them with his feathers. Uninhibited, Endeavor tackles Starservant to the ground and restrains him. Aftermath Hawks apologizes to the kids for being faster and says Endeavor looked like he was in trouble. Endeavor denies that and says No. 2 is supposed to contact him when he's in town. Izuku introduces himself and they chat about Tsukuyomi, who's back at Hawks' Agency in Kyushu. Katsuki claims Hawks wasn't faster than him and Endeavor asks what he wants. Hawks tells Endeavor about the Meta Liberation War book, trying to secretly relay a message about the coming rise of villains. References Site Navigation Category:Enji Todoroki Battles Category:Keigo Takami Battles Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles